Ricochet
by Starsabove0oru
Summary: Sora's life isn't good, or bad, it’s just both. Is there such a thing as forbidden love? Will Sora allow himself to love Riku? Or will he succumb to his dark past? Mainly KairiSoraRiku, with more pairings to come.
1. Prologue: This Story’s Never Had an End…

**Hey! Ok, this fic is rated Teen, just like all my others for language, themes, blah, blah, blah. This fic contains Riku/Sora, Sora/Kairi, Cloud/Sephiroth, Cloud/Rikku, and other minor pairings in the future. ((But the main pairing will be Riku/Sora)) This is an AU, of course.**

**Summary: His mother is an abusive, drug addict and his father is a homosexual. After not seeing his father for eight years, Sora's father suddenly wants to spend the summer with him and his little sister, Namine. Is there such a thing as forbidden love? And if not... will the cynical, antisocial boy known as Sora allow himself to love? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, I would have gotten KHII out on the streets much faster... Hopefully, it'll be out by Christmas... It better be!**

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_**This Story's Never Had an End…** _

Well… my life is simply… life. It's not good, it's not bad, it's just there. Kind of like a banana. Sometimes I like to eat them, sometimes I don't. My life has never been easy, but it's never been hard either. I suppose… I suppose I feel the same as anyone else. You deal with what you have to and throw everything else out.

Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm insane or something. I don't know. I probably never will. I mean, my Mom is a ((cough, cough)) _former_ heroin addict. (She got one of the nurses there to slip her some morphine as a substitute. But last I heard, she's into Ecstasy now.) My Dad is a jerk-off whom I haven't seen in eight years. That really doesn't matter. That chapter of my life is finished.

Lulu and Namine are my only family now. Lulu is my Godmother and Namine is my little sister. She's fourteen and just about the most innocent person I know. She even calls Lulu "Mom". I mean, I don't see anything wrong with it. Cause our real Mom is in rehab. They don't even bother to release her, everyone knows she'll go right back to using. It's the only way she can deal with her pain.

What pain, you ask? Well… my wonderful Father just up and left my Mom. He went straight up to New York, leaving my Mom behind with a newborn baby and a two-year-old. Lulu, the ever-famous I-Can-Do-Anything Godmother was called in by the Divine Watchers of Traumatized Children. While my Mother slipped down a road of drugs and depression, Lulu changed Namine's bed sheets and corrected my bad grammar.

Needless to say, Namine and I turned out alright. Namine knows that our real Mother is still in rehab. Heck, everyone knows it. Neither of us looks anything like Lulu, with her blood-red eyes and her dark brown, almost black hair.

Namine is actually the split image of our Mother. She has sandy blonde hair and delicate creamy skin as our Mother. I received Dad's spiky hair. We both have Father's mystifying blue eyes. Lulu says that both our natural blue eyes give us an innocent look, but I don't think I look pure at all. Namine, but not me. Never me.

It took me a while to figure out that Namine was everyone's favorite. For a long time, family I never even knew existed always tried to take her away. This is where my good-for-nothing Father puts his big bucks to use. He gave Lulu custody over Namine and myself. No one else is allowed to have us, except him. (Like we had to worry about that.)

He used to visit us all the time, back when Namine was a baby. But he stopped visiting after I turned eight after a certain incident with paint, puke, and a brand-new silver BMW. I suppose you can fill in the pieces.

I remember when Namine would beg to hear stories about our Mother. Back when she thought Mom would move back in with us and we would all sit down as a true family and eat cotton candy. Heck, I don't even know if she's still in rehab. She could be somewhere out on the streets… We've never heard from her. We don't need to though. We have Lulu and she's more than enough.

But basically, from the stories that I overheard in Namine's room, Mom passed on her innocence to Namine. Our Mother was a cheerful optimist who's only fears were not having enough butter to make chocolate chip cookies or thunderstorms. Mom was an inventor. She loved to make things, combine things… Mechanics. That was her thing. Rikku. Rikku is my Mom's name.

Lulu and Rikku. They had been best friends since grade school. Lulu had always watched out for her. So what went wrong? Rikku met my Dad up in New York during a fashion show in September. Needless to say, when he went down to visit Rikku the next summer, boy was he surprised to see me! He had lived in Hollow Bastion, New York for his entire life. ((We live on Destiny Islands, Florida.))

He had gotten into some kind of fight with his lover in NY and he came down to Florida to see Rikku. So I guess the whole thing was my fault. If I hadn't been born... my Mother would still be happy and drug-free. But at least he put in two years of good effort. Traveling back and forth from NY to FA must've been hard. Every weekend from Friday to Sunday, summer vacation, spring vacation, and winter vacation he was there. He tried the whole commitment thing.

And it might've worked too. If Rikku hadn't gotten pregnant again. And her hormones were _kicking_ in. He high-tailed it outta there and didn't even give Namine a good-bye kiss. Apparently, he still had his lover to go back to in Brooklyn.

I believe that because neither of my blood parents cares about me, that's made me somewhat of a cynic. Amazingly enough, I'm not your classic depressed, masochistic loner. I have a girlfriend. I have a healthy relationship with my sister and my surrogate mother. I have no life. I have a problem with contradicting myself. I have too many problems to count, but who really cares?

Kairi has been my girlfriend for almost two years and my best friend for about eleven years. Since she's the only person outside of the family who knows about my Mother, she's the only one I let in.

Kairi knows all my secrets. She knows that I like blue applesauce and that I pretend to like thunderstorms, even though I'm terrified of them. (But you can understand why I lie about that, right?) She knows that I really do consider Lulu to be my true Mother, because I can't remember a time when Rikku acted like one. She knows that I listen to "Fly Me to the Moon" in so many different versions it would your head spin.

It's funny how people fluctuate. I never liked the band Good Charlotte. As a matter of fact, I hated them. Until one fine day… I heard their song "Predictable" a while back. Once I saw the video, I was impressed. I liked it. I liked them. But then I saw the "I Just Wanna Live" video and thought, who the hell puts on a banana suit in a music video? Not a band _I_ like. So my love for GC and Made vanished as quickly as it arrived. My love of twins came from that band. Then I saw the Olsen's on MTV and that love departed rather quickly. I'll never forget that.

I love the water. I love swimming, scuba diving, building sand castles with Namine, racing against Lulu… Water is my life. That's why I love living in Florida. I love dolphins, too. Yes, I _can_ be random. Except… I'm not even sure that the dolphin statement was random. I mean… dolphins swim in water and I was talking about how much I loved the water. Dolphins swim and I love swimming. So was my comment _really_ random?

Lulu tells me that I think too much. Sometimes I think she's right. One day I'm going to get brain cancer from thinking too much. I don't like being corrected. It bothers me. I remember when Rikku was sober for two whole months. It was heaven. It was also the month I meet Lulu.

Namine and I managed to survive without Lulu for three whole years. I always used to wonder why Lulu never came to rescue us sooner. She told us that Rikku would always make up excuses and lies. Lulu didn't even know that Spiky had abandoned us (but not financially, mind you) or that Namine even existed.

I love rainbows. Because they're an infinite sign of the end. The end of horrid torrents of rain, of booming thunder, and blinding lightning. I'm sure glad I wasn't alive back in the olden days. Because that forty-day storm would've given me a coronary long before Noah sent his dove out.

I enjoy long walks in the park, watching sunsets on sandy beaches, and traveling through muck-infested marches where alligators chomp through your shorts. Ah yes, I'm quite the romantic type.

As a matter of fact, I did all that last week with Kairi. Summer vacation has finally started, after nine months of torture and Algebra II… I'm free for the next two months.

July. July. July. I had my sixteenth birthday "party" last week. Ninety-percent of the people there were from Lulu's job. They brought all their rich, snotty kids and teenagers, who flocked together like flies on a dead body.

Speaking of that, Kairi is taking a forensic summer course. I don't know why she's into dead bodies and ballistics and all that, but if it makes her happy… Heck, Kairi's always been smarter than me. So its natural that she gets put in this program for kids-who-are-smart-enough-to-take-college-courses-but-not-old-enough. Plus it only cost like three hundred dollars.

I sometimes wonder what I'm going to do once I get out of college or high school for that matter. Lulu used to be a prominent fashion designer. Now she owns her own label: "Overdrive". She has clothes for toddlers, kids, teens, adults, and the not-so-young-oops-I-broke-my-hip-falling-down-the-stairs adults.

Namine is actually one of her best models and she loves all the clothes Lulu makes for her. Amazingly enough, Lulu created division of Overdrive that's actually sold in Hot Topic. She did that just for me. I'm loved, I know it.

Namine's favorite T-shirts always have those Moogles on them. They're weird creatures that come in all colors and they remind me of Teddy Bears, except they have balls on their heads.

Rikku was a mechanical inventor and a chemist. She worked hard at what she did and she was the best in Florida. Spiky was on the news a couple weeks back. He's a superb criminal defense attorney. So anyway, I was talking about the news, right? I'm trying to remember what it was…

_(Flashback)_

_I had been sitting on our couch in the family room. The TV was on, as usual. Namine was doing a crossword puzzle, ignoring the news just like she always did. Lulu was making dinner and would most likely call Namine to set up the table. The news people had just finished making their third inaccurate weather forecast of the evening. Some redhead with fake blue eyes had just started running her mouth:_

"_As you may recall, two months ago, Sephiroth, president of Jenova Inc., which is the largest metal manufacturing company in the US, was charged with the murder of the famous florist Aeris Gainsborough. As you all know, Sephiroth hired the best defense attorney possible. Although there are some rumors about the relationship between-" And the redhead had been shut off by Namine._

"_They don't know what they're talking about!" Namine had shouted at the television and stomped away to the kitchen, which happened to be about a few feet away. I had sighed and decided to take a quick nap._

_(End Flashback)_

I smiled, remembering that day. Even though this might sound evil, I enjoy seeing Namine get angry. Because 99.99994 of the time, she's happy and calm and angelic. And she only gets angry whenever Spiky is on television.

If Namine inherited Lulu's wisdom, I inherited Lulu's heart. Or… lack of it. I don't really mind. In truth, I'm glad Lulu and I have something in common. Because even though I spent my childhood years plotting against her in some kind of psychiatric frenzy, I must've fed off her genes or something. Now we share so many qualities it makes me sick.

I do know that back then, deep inside past my childhood insanity… that I was just trying to lash out at someone. I needed someone to blame for losing both my parents. But the fact that Lulu never let me down… that meant a lot.

Oh… and by the way, my name is Sora Strife.


	2. Chapter 1: Braver

**Had a whole bunch of mistakes in this chapter... actually all of them, so I had to edit them... But I would appreciate some reviews, because I have over 100 hits and only four reviews. I really would like feedback, because every author likes it. **

**Disclaimer: Although I love Demolition Lovers by MCR ((I've used that song before in a fic)) I don't own it. Sora's cuteness and Riku's hotness, I do not own.**

**Yuffiegal23 you rock! lol**

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_**BRAVER**_

I was reclined on my bed, staring up wistfully at the ceiling. I was bored out my mind. It was the second day of July. I was looking forward to the fourth, of course. Disney, here we come!

Kairi and I had planned that entire day together. Especially since her forensics class starts on the fifth of July. Sucks… Monday to Thursday for the next four weeks and from nine A.M. to half-past noon. I'm going to miss spending every waking moment with her.

Yes, I have no life. Yes, I spend too much time with my girlfriend. But she doesn't see any problem with us spending time apart. That's because she's popular. If we break up, she has other friends to fall back on. I don't.

I suppose seclusion is my main irrational fear. That and thunderstorms. Both my parents abandoned me. I don't think I could bear losing my best friend _and_ my girlfriend, too. Maybe that's why people go on blind dates all the time. So if it doesn't work out… they'll be losing some stranger, not a friend.

Maybe I should go on a blind date. Maybe I should stop being a coward. Lulu told me that Spiky is a coward and spinelessness is the one thing she loathes. Namine told me that she dislikes hypocrites and criminals. I suppose that makes her normal. I hate too many things to count.

I hate how attached I am to my girlfriend. I hate that I inherited something from my birth mother. I hate that Namine could turn out just like Rikku. I hate that Lulu blames herself for Rikku's mistakes. I hate peanut butter; it makes me gag. I hate that I have digital cable, over 800 channels and I can never find anything to watch. I hate that Namine is always pressuring me to become an artist or a singer.

I happen to be excellent at both. Namine told me once that I have passion and vigor and that I should pursue my creative side. I had told her that she was intrusive and she should pursue a life.

Anyway, I got tired of thinking and reminiscing because I became hungry. I happen to have a large sweet tooth. I hopped off my bed and ran into the kitchen. Lulu was in the sitting room, talking on the phone. She had a grave look on her face, but I ignored it.

"They hate you, you know that?" Lulu spat into the phone as I opened up the cupboard. I took out a Nerd Rope, strawberry pocky, and three soft chocolate chip cookies. I then nabbed a grape soda from the fridge and proceeded to the family room, where Namine was sitting in her favorite rocking chair. She had the most attentive look on her face. "So you're leaving it to me? You spineless weasel!"

I sat on the couch and began to shove food down my throat. "I wonder who she's talking to… Maybe it's that employee that wants a raise. You know, the one that never comes to work on time? Or maybe it's-" Namine broke off as I gave her a look.

Finally, Lulu went into a stream of curses and hung up the phone. Now, that surprised me. I haven't seen Lulu this mad since the last time Spiky showed up. And even then, she still never cursed. Lulu _never_ looses her cool.

So, I was worried. Terrified. Paranoid, if you will. Lulu sighed loudly and walked into the family room, where we were waiting for an explanation. "Sora, Namine… I'm so sorry." Lulu slumped down on the couch next to me, massaging her temples.

Ok… now Lulu apologized. I was half-expecting the world to end at this point. Namine was now sitting directly in front of Lulu, with her blonde head in Lulu's dark lap. Lulu was combing through Namine's golden locks. Yes, it looked cute. But I needed to know what outside force was threatening our way of life.

"I can't sugarcoat this. You kids are about to go through hell and there's nothing I can do about it." Lulu said bluntly and I knew then that she had her cool back. Blunt and cold, just like me. I was partially relieved that she was back to normal. That was good to know. I'm reiterating, aren't it? I hate when I do that.

"Your _darling_ father has _kindly_ requested that he keep you for the rest of the summer. I suppose he wants to get in touch with his family after eight years. Better late than never." Lulu spat out, disgust and antipathy dripping from her voice.

I was in shock. Namine started crying right there. "You… you…" I stood up, shaking my head. Lulu held Namine close to her.

"Sora, I can't _do_ anything about this!" Lulu snapped out at me and I could see tears in her red eyes. "He's your Father and he has authority over me. I'm sorry… I wish I could do something."

"Well, then do it!" I shouted angrily, kicking the couch. "Why does he want to see us after all this time?"

"Because the media has been checking his background ever since he got Sephiroth off the murder charges. If word gets out about his parental negligence… His entire world will be ruined." Lulu shrugged. "They'll find out about the guilt and hush money he sends us. If the press found out that he had two kids and a drug addict for an ex-wife, they'd have a field day. Once the media gets enough happy pictures of you, he'll never bother with you again."

"He can't make me. He can't make me. He can't make me. He can't make me. He can't make me. He can't make me. He can't make me. He can't make me. He can't make me…" Namine mumbled into Lulu's stomach.

"Angel, I'm sorry." Lulu used her special nickname for Namine to calm her down. It worked, of course. Lulu _never_ uses baby nicknames. Or apologizes. Or looses her temper. This was just too much for me. I was used to my normal way of life. Now I had to spend two whole months with Spiky? "Sora will take care of you, I promise. Don't worry, okay?"

"B-but… what if he doesn't feed us?" Namine sniffled, pulling her head out from Lulu's trendy dress. "What if he-" Lulu gave me a look and I knew what I had to do. I hated singing, because I felt vulnerable and exposed. But I knew I had to do it for Namine. She needed me. She needed us:

"**Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets **

**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and**

**I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running**

**But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold**

**Until the end, until this blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of...**

**I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold **

**But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every...**

**((All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this)) x3  
As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms**

**Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun **

**And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever…"**

I _finally_ finished the song. (It's six minutes and six seconds long, but because I sang acappella, all those long interludes were left out.) Namine's eyes were dry and wide, because now she was staring up at me in wonder. I hated that look. That look that said: "Hey, you're amazing! You should be a singer one day! You've got _it_!" As usual, I got that sick feeling in that stomach. I knew then… I knew that I would never forget this summer. I had such a horrid feeling of premonition that I could puke.

I wanted all of this to be over, but I knew that I had to be strong for Namine. She needed me and I needed her. Lulu couldn't help us this time around. But she had done more than she needed to. We would be fine without her for… **_OVER_** two months. I hope. I really do hope so…

"Sora your v-" Namine cut herself off after seeing that look on my face.

I remember all too well what happened the last time I had to sing. I'll never forget that night. I could recite every moment, every feeling I had… And since that night, I stopped singing. We all knew why. That night was untouchable, forbidden in this household. It was the only silent request that I had ever made. It was the only silent request that Lulu and Namine had ever granted.

"I'll pack my things." I said emotionlessly and stalked out of there. Once I got to my room, I collapsed on my bed. Pack my things? More like wallow in self-pity and masochism. No, I'm not proud of myself. But I needed to get these things out of my system now. Because… if my misery and self-hatred were gone, I'd be able to apply more useful emotions in order to stop my sister from killing herself.

I got off my bed, locked my door, and called Kairi on her cell phone. I hate Saturday. Saturday, July 2nd. The day my Father a.k.a. "Spiky" ruined my pathetic life. As if he didn't do enough to ruin it back in the day.

"Hello?" Kairi finally picked up. She sounded breathless and I knew immediately that she had been running around the neighborhood in her special running shoes. How weird can she get?

"Convince me not to kill myself." I said flatly. "And believe me, that razor under my bed is looking a whole lot better than two months with my darling Dad."

"No! Sora, no!" Kairi gasped out loud. She sounded like she was talking to a dog. She was supposed to be comforting me. What's wrong with her? "Oh, I'm so sorry… I can't believe he ruined… We were _supposed_ to spend the fourth of July together…"

"Is that all you're worried about? Your stupid fireworks?" I screamed into the phone. Yes, I'm an insecure, angry teenager. Deal with it.

"Sora stop lashing out at me. I'm _not_ your Father." Kairi snapped into the phone. "Listen, when does he expect you there? I want to at least spend _some_ time with you." For some reason… Kairi just wasn't saying what I wanted to hear.

"You don't care anyway." I said bitterly, ready to hang up on her. "You're going to be too busy with your stupid forensics class."

"We both know that's not true! Please, Sora… don't let him turn you against me. I love you, you _know_ that." Kairi softly sighed into the phone.

"At any rate _you_ have something to distract you from _my_ misery, which you _claim_ to care about." I snarled. Why was I biting her head off? Kairi was just as shocked as I was. Did I really want to hurt her that badly? "Listen, Kairi… I know I'm a horrible person… I don't even know why you put up with me… I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I scratched my disheveled hair in confusion.

"No, Sora, wait!" Kairi screamed into the phone. I could tell she was about to cry. "Sora, please… don't do anything…"

_What is she so upset about? Oh yeah, the whole razor thing. I forgot about that. _I had to think of something quick. "Calm down, Kairi. You're enough to convince me." There. That was romantic enough. Now she'll be a good girl and let me wallow alone. It was a mistake to call her. Misery loves the miserable. And I didn't want to drag Kairi down into my dark world. She didn't deserve that.

"Oh Sora…" Kairi was practically swooning. That's because I never say any of that romantic, starry-eyed crap. That is _not_ for me. "Ok, I'll let you go. I'm sorry we can't spend the summer together… but we'll have the school year and winter vacation and spring break and-"

"Kairi? Ok, motor-mouth, I really have to go." I shook my head as I hung up. Geez, that girl can talk up a… Never mind… And she made it sound like we were married or something. That was a big turn-off. Kairi knows that I hate feelings of commitment. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right? Unfortunately, I inherited something from my father other than his hair.

But then again, Kairi was upset, too. Spiky had basically ruined our summer as well. So of course she was going to be rambling like an idiot. My father can turn anyone into a basket case. So Kairi's unnecessary remark would be tolerated. Only this time, though. She knew me. She knew what I liked and what I didn't like. She knew that I had a very low tolerance level.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. Kairi didn't bother calling me again, another smart thing. She puts up with a lot. She deserves a night out with the other popular girls that can't stand me. But I never dragged Kairi down. I let her keep her pathetic anorexic friends. I allow it because I know that no matter how many bad influences Kairi had around her, she'll always stay pure.

It's almost like she has an immunity to peer pressure or something. I mean, I've been her boyfriend and a best friend for _how_ many years… and not _once_ has she ever tried to commit suicide or make up a list of everything she hates or looked at the world from a misanthropist's point of view. It's amazing. Maybe that's why she and Namine get along so well.

But then again… Kairi's immunity is kind of like a double-edged sword. Because this means that I can never reach her or get through to her. Is she always going to be a happy-go-lucky female? Or is someone going to finally change her? And is that person going to be me? I don't know. I'll never know and that's what bothers me the most.

As I was pondering my relationship with Kairi, someone tentatively knocked on the door. It had to be Namine. Only she would knock on my door. Lulu would never- I broke off as I opened the door and who was behind it? Lulu…

"What?" I scowled. Lulu should've known better. _She knows that I like to wallow alone. What is she doing here?_

"Don't give me that attitude." Lulu snapped and stalked into my room. I almost rolled my eyes at her back, but I knew she would see it. I closed the door behind her, still glaring at her back. "Listen, Sora. I know you don't like to be interrupted during your pathetic ritual, but I need to tell you something."

"Pathetic ritual?" I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm just getting it all out of my system, so that once we're-"

"I don't _need_ an explanation." Lulu cut in coldly. I knew then that she was just as angry and impatient as I was. "I'm worried about Namine. I think you're influencing her. She won't talk to me. She won't look at me. She locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. Do you honestly think that your pessimist view of everything doesn't affect this family?

"I _refuse_ to loose Namine to your selfishness. You'd better take care of her while you're up in Hollow Bastion. Do I make myself clear?" Lulu was pissed. I could tell. Funny… I never thought about it. I always figured that I'd never rub off on Namine. But then again… we've haven't spent two months with Spiky since we were _both_ in diapers. I suppose different circumstances bring different reactions.

"I'm… sorry." Wow, that took a lot out of me. I never apologize. I hate doing it. But Lulu and Namine… they were my everything. I couldn't loose either of them. "I'll take care of her, Lulu. I promise."

"Good." Lulu nodded curtly and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Dinner's ready, so go wash your hands." And with that, Lulu walked out, most likely going to Namine's room to try and coax her out for dinner.

_Aw man… Now I'm the worst brother in the world. And Lulu's really mad at me. Great… Spiky already started ruining our lives. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?_ I sighed deeply as I shuffled my feet towards the bathroom. As I washed my hands, I wondered which part of New York we'd be visiting. _New York… here we come… I have to be braver. Braver for Namine, for Lulu, for Kairi… And I will face any situation that flings itself at me. No matter what, I'll take care of Namine. She's my number one priority. _

_And heck, it can't hurt to spice up Spiky's life, right? Make him hurt, make him wish Rikku got an abortion, make him… Yes… I am the devil child. I am the devil's advocate. And I love it. This is going to be great._

_Spiky will be so preoccupied with Namine's misery that he'll think I'm the perfect child. And when he's fruitlessly comforting Namine… I will strike. Then he'll see who the real problem child is. I'll show him not to ignore me. I will not be forsaken. I will never be forgotten. I will make his live insufferable._

"_Oh Sora, Sora, Sora… You're such a demon." "Why are you such a brat?" "Don't tease your sister!" "You'd better eat those carrots, you little imp!" "I won't miss you, brat." "Why can't you be obedient and polite, like your sister?" "You want to defy me? Fine. But you'll get it later. You can count on that." _The funny thing is... I can't remember whether Rikku or Spiky said those things to me. Probably both.

God, how I hated my father. Cloud Strife. He sure as hell lived up to his last name. Because that's all he brought our family. How many times did he call me an imp, a demon, a brat? I _hate_ him.

"Get out of the bathroom!" Lulu shouted from the kitchen. Grinning, I burst out of the room and dove to the dining room table. I looked down at the wonderfully prepared meal in front of me. "So… what time are we leaving tomorrow?" I just had to laugh at their shocked faces. _Maybe this brave thing isn't so hard after all._

**Another chapter, finished. Goody, goody! Please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Man Hater Meets Man Lover

**Chapter 2 is heeeeeeeeeeeeere! Yippee! Hurrah! But please, please review... I'd like to know what people think. Didja like it? Do you hate it? And if so, what should I do about it? **

**Ok in this chapter, Riku is finally introduced. Yay! **

**To yuffiegal23**- Many, many thanks for your review. Okay, so it wasn't exactly soon, but... hey. What can a girl do? I'm punished... the only reason I'm online is because I'm at my Grandma's house... ((sh... DON'T TELL MY MOM)) I'm inconvenienced... and I can't spell that...

**To Kat the Dragon Queen-** Lol I love writing things that are different than the norm. I like Sora all messed up.

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

_**MAN-HATER MEETS MAN-LOVER**_

Airplane food is horrible. I had a tiny turkey sandwich with lettuce on it, this tiny chocolate bar, and an apple. The bread tasted better than the turkey. I ate Namine's bread, too. She didn't eat anything.

I could tell why Lulu was so worried about her. I have never ever seen Namine this depressed before. It's almost like we've switched roles or something. Since I got all of my wallowing out of my system, I've been fine. She makes me look like Cindy from the Brady Bunch. That is sick, freakish, and unusual. _It must end._

I asked the stewardess for another glass of Pepsi, but she reminded me that the plane was landing soon. So I looked over at Namine again. She was staring wistfully out of the window. I don't know why. In my opinion, the clouds haven't changed at all. Maybe she was using her telepathic powers. Or trying to.

"Hey." I poked her in the cheek gently. "Wake up."

"I _wasn't_ sleeping." Namine said emotionlessly, glaring at me. Geez… is this how she feels when I give her the cold shoulder? Maybe I should be a kind pessimist from now on. Because I just took my own medicine. Now I think I'm bulimic.

"Wake up out of this Sora-stupor. You're not like this. I am." I scowled, scratching my hair once again. "You're confusing me. Is all this depression locked away inside you somewhere? Does it only seep out when Spiky is concerned?" _Oops. Slip of the tongue… I've never referred to the paternal person as "Spiky" out loud._

"Spiky?" Namine smiled softly. Yes! A smile! I made the biggest blooper of my life, but it was worth it. "Why do you call him that?"

"I dunno. I always have. I remember hearing it somewhere." I shrugged nonchalantly. _Why does it matter? Oh well… at least she's talking…_

"Our… real mother called him that. You got it from her." Namine said gently, knowing how upset I'd be. I kind of stared at the blue seat ahead of me in shock. Now I was in a stupor. Now I couldn't use that nickname anymore.

"I… umm…" I couldn't say anything. I hated doing anything that associated me with Rikku. I couldn't believe it. After calling him that for over a decade, I'd actually forgotten who I learned it from. Who'd of thought it?

Needless to say, once we got off the plane, I was in a less-than happy mood. I think I even scared the pilot with my glare. She didn't bother to say Have-a-nice-day-cutie-pie. Whoop-de-do. A blonde who _can_ keep her mouth shut. It's a miracle. (No offense to Namine and all the cool blondes out there.)

But I knew that I wasn't going to be depressed. If anything, this made me even angrier. Namine and I stalked into Newark Airport like we owned it. We walked onto those weird thingies that move on their own (like the flat escalators)and stood there like we owned it. Okay, I know. I'm weird. But that's not _your_ problem, is it?

Except… I had no idea where baggage claim was. That was where we were supposed to meet someone who would drive us to him. Of course, Sp- he is too busy to pick up his only children that he hasn't seen in eight years.

"Uh… Namine?" I poked her in the cheek. Again. "Where are we supposed to go? We haven't been here in a while." Namine shook her head at me, another smile gracing her now stoical features.

"This way, Sora." Namine grabbed onto my arm and led me through the crowd. No, I'm not ashamed of having no sense of direction. I'm not a dog. I don't have those instincts.

How many times have we been in an airport? Oh wait… let me rephrase that… How many places have I been to that required an airplane to get there? Ok… since Lulu has to go everywhere to promote Overdrive, we go everywhere to promote Overdrive. We took Kairi sometimes, too.

Ok… I've been to Jamaica, Bahamas, Louisiana, Alabama, Mississippi, North Carolina, Maryland, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Ontario, Toronto, London, Rome, Florence, and good old Venice, and from there we went to Burano, a cute island with multi-colored houses.

By the way… those "romantic" boat rides in Venice are anything but romantic. As your boat treads through the dirty water, you go past the backs of people's homes. Where you can see all their wet laundry hanging out to dry. And people wonder why misanthropy exists. Because the world is fake, that's why.

I broke out of my reminiscent mood once I saw that I was standing next to Namine, who was looking absorbedly for our suitcases. Mine was black with a huge yellow sad face on the back of it. The sticker hasn't come off since I put it on after my ninth birthday when our trip to Cancun was cancelled because we needed "stamp of approval" from Sp-whoever-in order to leave the country.

Namine's suitcase is bright purple with gold flowers glued all over it. We both spotted hers first and simultaneously dove forward to snatch it. But someone seized it first. A tall someone.

"Hey!" Namine whined, running towards the tall someone, who was wearing the oddest clothes. The tall someone was a he, I realized as he turned around. Even though Namine was whining and shouting at him, his turquoise eyes seemed to be locked with my blue ones.

It's weird. I've never had a staring contest before. But I don't like losing either. So while Namine was shrieking for her "favorite" suitcase, I was having a stare down with a potential pretty-eyed thief/possible gothic axe murder/palpable staring contest champion.

And even when Namine began jumping up and down, attempting to rip her suitcase from him, he still never broke his gaze. He just kept on gazing at me. I must say… it was quite unnerving.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA!" Namine shouted anxiously. "Make him give it back!" Sighing, I knew I had lost this round. I walked towards Namine and the staring dude until I was between them.

His hair was silver… and it fell upon his shoulders in spikes. It looked soft and delicate. At that moment, I wanted to run my fingers through it. His skin was pale and looked as tantalizing as his hair. After ogling him for a nanosecond, I decided to break the silence.

"Can you give my sister's suitcase back?" I asked in a dry tone, looking up at him. I don't like people who are taller than me. Most people are taller than me. I'm small and slender for my age. Unfortunately enough. And of course, he was the exact opposite of me. Where I was short, he was tall. Where I was slender, he was heavy, but only because of his muscular structure. Most likely had a six-pack.

"Why?" The teen smirked at me, holding Namine's suitcase even higher. "I can carry both your suitcases to my car."

"Give me the suitcase." I was pissed now. He was towering over me on purpose. I'm only 5''4 and three-quarters and he must've been about 5''11 at the least. I was glaring _up_ at him. I glare up too much…

I know, I know… I'm so close to being 5 foot 5 inches… but as we all know fate is ever cruel. So I'm stuck with being 5 foot 4 and 75 of an inch. Math makes me malicious. Who do you know is something foot something with a _fraction_ attached to it? My whole life seems to be a waste.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The boy sneered, shaking his head. Namine gasped then and backed away. I turned to face her and I almost passed out because of her expression.

Namine's look of hatred _actually_ envied mine. I almost had _another_ coronary. "Namine? What's the big deal?" I wanted to poke her in the cheek again, but I knew that all physical contact would have to be terminated at this point.

"Sora. Do you _know_ who he is?" Namine narrowed her eyes darkly at the boy. Even he seemed to be perturbed by her cold glare. "He's the son of the reason why our father abandoned us! He's… Sephiroth's son…"

I turned back to the boy in shock. And I was so disappointed in myself. Here I was eyeballing the enemy like a foolhardy immature… There's no point in beating myself up. And besides, I am unwise and childish.

"Wow… I never thought I'd meet the Devil's Advocate up close and personal." It was my turn to smirk now. And boy, was I good at it. I grabbed Namine by the shoulder and dragged her next to me. She was still glaring daggers at the boy. "But, Namine… let's give him the benefit of the doubt. Suppose he's just your average son of your father's lover. That doesn't make him wicked and dismal, does it? What's your name?"

"Riku." The Devil's Advocate said silently. It was almost like he was waiting for me to blow up into microscopic pieces. This must've been a sign from God. This was an ominous warning from Him, wherever he was. I was supposed to stay away from this hellion, this bringer of doom who bore my Mother's name.

"He named you that just to spite us!" I threw my hands in the air. "I just might re-develop my post traumatic stress disorder."

"Yes, my father did name me that… but only to spite Cloud, not you. My father was horribly jealous of Rikku and he wanted Cloud to know that… to know that Cloud could only belong to him. You see… the year I was born… Sephiroth and Cloud had been fighting a whole lot." The Devil's Advocate ran his fingers through his silky hair. "And besides, I'm a year older than you. So I _couldn't_ have been named to spite you two."

"Wow… I never knew Spiky had it that bad." I shrugged, looking over at Namine. She seemed to be just as surprised as I was. "Okay, okay. I'll shorten the nickname to DA. How's that sound?"

"Fine." Riku narrowed his eyes at Namine. "Am I receiving a nickname from her as well?" Namine answered him by stalking by him ((stepping on his foot on the way)) to snatch my suitcase from the circular, twirl-like machine.

"Consider yourself lucky if she kicks you in the balls." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's a sign of affection, DA. It really is."

* * *

I hate traffic. And the three of us were currently stuck in it. We had to travel from Newark, NJ to Hollow Bastion ((which was somewhere in upstate NY)). I was so incredibly bored. And Riku was not attempting to engage in fake I-want-to-get-to-know-you conversation. Maybe he's not that bad after all. I mean… he was only named for my mother because Sephiroth hated her. Maybe he had it just as bad as we did. Possibly even worse than us.

Because while Lulu is a skeptic and owned her own fashion line… Sephiroth is a murderer and Cloud is the one who got him off. Everyone knows Sephiroth did it. Just like with that case on Court TV where that man pushed his wife down the stairs. I remember seeing the bloodstains. Freakish!

I wonder how drastically my life is going to change living with a killer like Sephiroth. I mean, the guy makes swords for a living! How rational can he be? Namine was sitting the backseat, directly behind me. She stole my iPod. She's probably listening to "Existentialism on Prom Night". She loves that song.

I was tapping my fingers on the dashboard because I was bored stiff. Plus, it was annoying Riku. "Can you _please_ stop that?" Riku turned to me, with a look of loathing on his face. I responded by tapping "Faint" by LP with my fingers. Riku shook his head, but I saw a small smile on his face. Do I care? What do you think?

I was utterly relieved when we finally reached our new humble abode. I hopped out of the car, looking at my new home for two whole months. I must say, it was quite nice. The outside of the house was blue and the door was blood red. Riku had told us on the way Hollow Bastion was a fairly old, but very big city. I've never heard of it before.

I was sitting on top of the trunk of the car, waiting for Riku and Namine to file out. Personally, I hate long car rides. They drive me insane. I was swinging my legs to some inaudible beat in my head. This place seemed to be so peaceful. There were trees near everyone's house and this house seemed to have the longest driveway because it was on the corner.

"Sora." I heard someone say my name and I whirled around. I almost fell off the car. It was Spiky. He looked exactly as I had remembered him. He had blonde hair up in large spikes and clear blue eyes, which were identical to mine. He was wearing a black leather jacket, tight leather pants and black boots that just reached the bottom of his shins. He really _did_ look gay.

I stared at him for the longest time. He seemed different somehow. I remember when he used to spend time with us, he had this sparkle in his eyes. Now it seemed as if his sparkle was gone. It made me feel weird, because I hadn't changed at all since I had last seen him, but he had seemed to undergo a metamorphosis.

"Spiky." I smirked as I jumped off the trunk, my trademark smirk unleashed. "Nice to see you again. Simply lovely. You look fantastic." _Ah yes… how I love sarcasm… Wonder if I got that attribute from Lulu…_

"My name is Cloud. You know that." _Oh fine then!_ Cloud, the ever-loving Father told me with in his ever obnoxious, but soft tone. "Where's N-" The angel in question burst out the car, a glare of death glued on her face. Cloud stepped closer to me. "What's wrong with her?"

"You're what's wrong with me." Namine snapped coldly and the trunk popped open. She snatched her suitcase out of the trunk and refused to look at Cloud. Riku was the last to come out.

"Darling kids, aren't they?" Cloud smiled grimly at Riku.

"I suppose." Riku shrugged nonchalantly. I took my suitcase out of the trunk and closed it. "At least he talks." Namine stood next to me and refused to look at anything but the black tar on the ground.

"Who, me?" I grinned up at Cloud like the perfect child I was pretending to be. "Aw, you're too kind DA."

"DA?" Cloud turned to Riku in surprise.

"Devil's Advocate." A soft, ominous voice came from in front of the car. I froze in fear; I have no idea why. I turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Sephiroth, definitely. He had long silver hair and sickly eerie green eyes and skin paler than Riku's. He was wearing a long black coat with silver buttons. And personally… I considered it _very_ freakish that he had a sword attached to a hook on the right side of his jacket, near his hip.

"Uh… right." I had to bite my lip to keep myself from stammering. Namine inched even closer to me, if that was possible. I could feel her tiny fingers in mine. "So I guess you're the axe murderer." _I must be brave for Namine! I won't let him scare me! I won't back down! I won't let him get the best of me! Never!_

"Nice to meet you too, Sora." Sephiroth smiled in an uncanny way. It put shivers down my spine, but I wouldn't back down. "I see you inherited your Mother's sense of humor." _Okay… he's going to get it now…_

"Why yes, I did Sephiroth. I sure am glad I didn't inherit _your_ ability to tear families apart. Did you destroy Riku's mother? Just like you slaughtered Aeris?" I smiled ever so kindly at Sephiroth. The malicious glint in his eye was focused on me.

But surprisingly enough, Sephiroth hadn't hit me. It was Riku who had punched me across the face. So hard that I fell to the ground. I wiped the blood from my left cheek and smirked up at Riku. _As if I haven't gotten hit before. Does he think I'm weak?_ My mind traveled back to before Lulu saved us, when Rikku's druggie "friends" would come to our house and beat me just for the heck of it.

"And I see you inherited your Father's violent tendencies. Congratulations." I stood up, eyeing Cloud bitterly. "And you're still a coward. You won't say anything in my defense. So, Riku? Did hitting me make the truth go away-"

I broke off as Namine threw her suitcase at Riku's black Lexus. "If any of you _ever_ touches Sora again…" She glowered at Sephiroth, singling him out. "I _will_ hurt you." _Whoa! Glad to see that she's got my back! Face the wrath of the Angel!_

"Enough." Cloud reached down and grabbed onto my hand. I stood up, still holding his hand. I stared down at it in silence. While mine was soft and warm, his was coarse and cold. "C'mon. Let's go for a walk, kids."

"Sorry, Spiky." I gestured towards my suitcase. "I don't trust DA or his father. They'll open up my luggage and steal all my panties."

"I didn't know you swung that way." Riku smirked down at me. I, in turn... completely snubbed him.

"On second thought, a walk sounds like a divine idea." I shouted, narrowing my eyes at Riku. "I'd love to leave Blade and DA alone." I swung an arm around Namine's shoulders and ignored her surprised look. "Let's go, Spiky." And so, the three of us took off.

* * *

Dinner was certainly interesting. Namine basically picked at her food and refused to look at anything other than her glass of water. I, on the other hand, probably made two new enemies that night. You couldn't have paid me to shut up. Only a plane ticket could make me shut it. That's what I was hoping for.

After dinner, Riku showed Namine and I our rooms. I would be sharing a room with Riku and Namine would get the room across from ours. "So." I said after Namine locked herself in her new prison. Turning to Riku, I continued, "I get to share a room with you. Oh, oh… how charming!" Riku stalked inside his room.

If sarcasm is a disease, I don't think there's an antidote for me. Shrugging, I followed him. Riku's room was covered with posters of various bands and various actors. He had two dressers-one to the right of the doorway (a TV was on top of it) and one near the left side of the wall (a guitar was next to it). His bunk bed was near the back of the room and a walk-in closet was on the right side of the wall.

The worst part was… I liked it. I liked his clean room. I liked how his room was painted black with silver glow-in-the-dark stickers all over it. I liked how the only light in the room came from the stickers and there was only one lamp in the entire room. What I didn't like was how much Riku and I had in common, in terms of interests. It bothered me. So I stood there in sheer alarm right in his doorway.

And I suppose Riku knew that something was wrong with me, because he took my suitcase out of my hand and put it next to his bed. "Top or bottom?" Riku called the other side of the room. "Hello?" Riku walked over to me and wove his hand in front of my face.

Frowning slightly, I turned away from him. "Bottom." I mumbled, walking over to his poster of a band called Gorillaz. Noodle is my favorite. Riku walked over to me and we kind of just stood there, looking at the group.

"You like them?" Riku broke the uncomfortable silence. I didn't answer him. "You know, it's rude to ignore someone."

"And it's rude to punch people." I snapped back, practically throwing myself onto the bottom bunk. Why was I running to him? Both my sanity and my intellect seemed to have escaped from me. If I wanted to get away from him, I could've run _out_ of his room.

I buried my face in my pillow and refused to move, not even when Riku sat down at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about that. You upset me." Riku let out a sigh. "I usually never lose my temper. Some people… just bring out the worst in me." _What the hell is that supposed to mean? He barely knows me and he's already blaming me for his flaws? _I sat up in the bed and glared at him.

"I do that." I shrugged. "Deal with it."

"Why should I have to?" Riku smirked at me. Or was it a sneer? Okay, the whole My-life-is-horrible-so-I'm-going-to-ban-light-from-my-room thing is starting to annoy me. I didn't want to fall and break my neck trying to get to the bathroom.

I groaned. "Put the light on!" I snapped crossly and refused to move until he did. Chuckling, Riku walked over to the dresser near his door and turned the lamp on. "Ah, sweet luminosity."

"You're weird." Riku shook his head. "But you're cute." I almost passed out in shock.

**Ya ta! Go me, go me! Next up... we see the evil side of Rikku ((in a complete contrast to what she's like in FFX)) as she abuses Sora, causing him to have a breakdown... Poor Sora-chan...**


	4. Chapter 3: I Cut Off Both Your Wings

**Wow... It's been like, millenia since I updated this story. I apologize! Now that finals are over, I'm a-okay! It's hard to balance school, friends, family, and writing. My life is one big mess. I promise to stay up late and type until I pass out lol.**

**Okay, this chapter is loaded with angst, as we all expected. R & R, please!**_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER THREE:

_**I CUT OFF BOTH YOUR WINGS

* * *

**_

It's July 4th, Independence Day. Or… the day I was supposed to spend with Kairi because we're so deeply in love. Which had been altered to the day I'm going to spend with Riku, Namine, Sephiroth, and Cloud. Oh Happy Day!

I rolled over onto my back. It must've been about eleven in the morning. Late for me. I never sleep this late. Riku was already gone and so was his guitar. He certainly was an interesting person. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I guess because I never expected to meet him. I never expected that the Devil Incarnate had a son… A very attractive… HOLD IT!

I sat up in bed so fast, I hit my head on the bed above me. "OW!" I screamed and fell back down onto my bed. "Why me?"

"Sora!" Namine came running into the room. "Are you okay?" She looked around the room, as if she expected to see a mad scientist in here somewhere. Namine sat down on the floor below me.

"I hit my head…" I sat up _slowly_ this time. "How was your sleep?" I nearly burst out laughing. _I'm guessing Namine hasn't retreated from her new sanctuary all morning. Then she comes running into Riku's room like she's ready to slay some demons. Namine, you odd sister of mine._

"Fine." Namine answered curtly. "I locked my door."

"What does locking your door-" I broke off as Riku casually walked into the room. Then again, _it_ did belong to him. "Morning." Then my brain registered that Riku had a towel around his waist. His entire upper body was _mine_ to examine. _In secret, of course. WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE! I have to stop thinking like this!_ _I think I'm dying or something…_

"Sora? Are you okay?" Namine turned to me, poking me in the shin. Then she pinched me. Hard.

"OUCH!" I shouted and glared at her. "What's your problem?"

"You're the one…" Namine shook her head. "Forget it." And then she left the room, leaving me and half-naked Riku alone. I believed this was a noteworthy time to start praying. Riku walked over to his dresser and pulled it open, completely ignoring me.

"Heh. Heh." I offered anxiously, hoping that I wasn't drooling. _I think he possessed me. That must be it! Because for sixteen years, I have been completely and utterly not…_ I let out a gasp as Riku bent down to pick up a discarded sock off the carpet. _That stupid towel… MUST come off! W-wait. No, no! Stop it!_

"Sora?" Riku turned around and looked at me, smirking. "Are you hungry?" He was studying me as if I was a lab rat or something. I don't like being stared at, especially by someone who has such an effect on me.

_For your hot body, yes. No, no, I'm not hungry! I've been inflicted with a horrid disease…_ I had to pull myself together. This was completely unacceptable. I couldn't have these feelings. This must be some odd male form of morning sickness. But wait… I thought that only pregnant women get that. _I'd like him to impregnate me._ My inner demonic voice whispered. _AYAAAAAAA!_

"No." I answered emotionlessly, or at least I tried to. I gulped as Riku made his way towards me. He stooped down so that I was looking directly in his eyes. "W-what are you doing?" _Ooh… the towel is slipping…_

"Are you bipolar?" It took me a few moments to realize what Riku was asking me. Well, that snapped me back into reality. Riku was the Devil's Advocate. Any feelings, any kind words, any good deeds… were strictly prohibited. This jerk most likely spent more time with my… Spiky, than I ever will.

I instinctively shoved him away from me. So hard that he fell on the ground. I smiled. I was back. And it was a good thing, too. Because I wasn't going to betray Namine or Lulu by being nice to Riku. He was the enemy.

"What the hell was that for?" Riku stood up angrily. "What is the _matter_ with you?" I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed onto my arm and held me in place. I struggled to get away from him, but he was too strong. "Sora! Sora, look at me! What's wrong with you?"

"Leave… me… alone!" I squirmed and kicked until Riku let go of me.

Spiky chose to walk in the room at that moment. Me? I was rubbing my sore arm and glaring at a hot picture of Amy Lee.Who was a girl. See, I could lust after a girl. I wasn't... gay. Confused, yes? Gay, possibly.Him? Riku was standing there, still half-naked. Glowering at a poster of Incubus. _Hey megalomaniac! That's Sephiroth!_

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Cloud put an arm around my shoulders. I pushed his arm away. "I guess you're not a morning person. Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah." I nodded, surprising myself. Anything to get away from DA. Anything. I decided to let Riku know that we could _never_ be friends. "If you ever touch me again-"

"Save it, Sora." Riku snapped at me and walked over to his closet and refused to look at me. For some reason… this bothered me. I don't know why and I certainly didn't like it. I didn't like the way Riku was making me feel.

Cloud led me to the bathroom a second later. It was further down the hallway. I asked him to dig up some clothes from my suitcase for me. As I showered, I thought of Riku's name until it made me sick with cruel nostalgia…

_**(Flashback)**_

_**A tiny boy, no more than six or seven is sitting on beige rug, crying. He hears his younger sister wailing upstairs in her crib, but he doesn't move. He stares at the vomit next to him in fear. His eyes flicker nervously from the light above him, to the table on his left, to the stove, to the fridge. **_

_**Finally, it happens. A young woman with angry green eyes stalks into the kitchen. She flips the light on and glares at him. "What are you doing over there?" The woman stomps over to little boy and her eyes catch the puke on the mat. "You dirty little brat! Why do I always have to clean up after you? First you had your stupid accident on my carpet and I had to clean up your piss! But now this?"**_

_**The woman glowers at the boy in disgust. The boy slowly gets up, looking anxiously at the woman. "Clean it up! Clean it up!" She shrieks, stomping on the ground. "I'm sick and tired of cleaning up your messes!" The woman grabs the boy by the arm and yanks him towards her. "Worthless worm, just like your father!"**_

_**By this time, the boy is wailing just as loud as his sister. "Shut up!" The woman lets go of his arm and kicks him to the ground at the simultaneously.**_

"**_Shut up!" The woman kicks the boy again, even though he is still on the ground. "You disgust me! You are not my son. Now clean up this mess. I'm leaving. And when I come back, I don't want to hear that brat crying!" The woman grabs the boy by the front of his shirt. "Is that understood, brat?"_**

"_**Yes, Mother." The boy sniffles and turns away from his mother. His mother throws him on top of the rug and quickly leaves the house, muttering about getting a fix. The boy lies on the rug lifelessly for what seems like forever.**_

_**Then… the front door opens. The boy freezes and his eyes widen. His mother was not supposed to be home so soon. But it is not his mother who walks into the kitchen. It is his savior, a tall, beautiful angel with long dark brown hair and crimson red eyes.**_

"_**Sora?" The angel gasps, running over to him. "Are you okay? Answer me! Sora!" His angel holds him close. "Oh God… I'm so sorry. I promise… I won't leave you alone again. I promise. Sora…" And Sora allows himself to cry even harder in his angel's arms. "Go upstairs and help your sister. I'll clean up this mess, okay?" And the boy, Sora, wipes his tears away and scurries up the stairs to comfort his sister…**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

I wanted to hit myself. Why did I only remember bad things? I slumped against the wall of the shower and held myself. I could barely feel the hot water attacking my body. I didn't want to remember all of this. I really didn't. And the worst part was… Rikku couldn't even be blamed for what she did. She was a druggie, addicted to sin. That Rikku who plagued my thoughts and nightmares was nothing like the mother she once was. I loved that mother. Then I had to watch as she vanished, needle by needle, swallow by swallow, smoke by smoke.

I cried for the first time in years. I thought I had gotten past all of this. But I didn't. I was still weak. Because of Riku. Because he shared my mother's name. And I was drawn to him, I couldn't deny it. But could I fight it?

"Sora?" A faint voice asked me. It was Namine. I hurriedly turned off the shower, grabbed a towel to wrap around my waist and opened the door. I must've looked like death to her, because she flung herself at me. "Sora, I want to go home. I miss Mom so badly… I miss Mom _and_ Rikku…" She cried on me and I held her.

Hearing footsteps, I yanked Namine inside the bathroom and shut the door behind us. "Dad, listen to me!" I heard Riku protest. Then I heard the sound of a smack and turned to Namine in shock.

"No, _you_ listen to _me_!" It was Sephiroth. That bastard was going to get his. And I was the delivery boy. "The only reason I agreed to have Cloud's brats up here was because I _know_ it will save our marriage. If you don't bond with at least _one_ of them, there'll be hell to pay." Namine and I head another slap. "Now you'd better get to work. Because if Cloud divorces me, I'm going to kill you."

I can't remember a time when I was this scared. Sephiroth made Rikku look like a nun. And _that_ was scary. I didn't know whether which situation scared me more: Being around Sephiroth during his bloodlust or Rikku in withdrawal. Namine quivered in my arms and didn't stop shaking until we heard someone walk away, most likely Sephiroth.

"Namine." I whispered in her ear. "We have to be careful. I don't want either of us to _ever_ be alone with him. He's trying to use us to save his failing marriage. He's violent and desperate. That's not a good mix."

"I wonder if he beats our father, too." Namine stood up and sat on the toilet, on top of my clothes. "Sora, I'm terrified. We have to get out of here."

"No. We can't. Sephiroth can't kill us… because he wants Cloud. So we're safe, somewhat." I frowned pensively, leaning against the door. "But if we do leave early, Sephiroth will kill Riku."

"You have a point…" Namine scowled. "Riku is a victim, just like us. We should be his friends, not his enemies."

"Wait, wait!" I shouted before I could stop myself. "Let's not go too far, now." _Geez… he's not helpless or anything. I'm not being his friend._

"Sora… I'm tired of acting like you." Namine smiled bitterly. "I'm not very good at it and acting like you makes me feel horrible. I'll leave the anger and hate and sarcasm to you, okay?" I sighed in relief and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank heaven for that." I rolled my eyes, pulling my sister to her feet. "You can befriend Riku if you want. But I'm not. Because Riku only needs to bond with one of us. And that's going to be you." _Lulu, I did it. I hope you're proud of me…_

"Sora, we both know that doesn't make any sense." Namine shook her head at me. "You have much more in common with him than I do."

"Well, forgive me for not being naturally friendly." I snapped crossly and turned away from her. "It's your job to befriend him. I don't want anything to do with him." _Why does she have to be right ALL the time?_

"Sora… why are you scared?" Namine put a hand on my shoulder.

"Scared?" I whirled around, my blue eyes practically glowing with anger. "Because he has her name, that's why! I can't live with him. It's already beginning to tear me apart from the inside. I'm remembering things I've repressed, things I pushed away…" Lucky for Namine, she was too young to remember all of it. I say lucky because it wouldn't have been fair for Lulu to have to care of _two_ basket cases.

"Oh Sora…" Namine tried to hold me again, but I didn't want to be touched. "You were in the shower for so long. Even Spiky was worried about you."

"Why do you call him that?" I managed to crack a tiny smile.

"Because you do as well. Plus, it seems to bother him." Namine shrugged, looking behind her. "I think I squished your clothes."

"Doesn't matter." I said blankly, gesturing towards the door. "Lock your door." I instructed before Namine left the bathroom. I slouched against the back of the door and hung my head. Is this what dying feels like?

I peeled off the towel and began to dress. I washed my face repeatedly and finally exited the bathroom. I walked down the hallway, towards Riku's room. And when I entered it, I found Namine and Riku sitting on my bed and talking to each other. I stood in the doorway, shaking my head. I could see Riku's red cheek.

"Good morning, Sora." A sinister, but soft voice said from behind me. I whirled around and there he was. Sephiroth. Both Namine and Riku stopped talking. "And I would appreciate if you referred to me as Sephiroth. Riku may tolerate your ridiculous antics, but I will not."

"And I'm sure my Dad would appreciate you threatening me." I sneered at Sephiroth, seeing his eyes narrow forebodingly at me. "You _don't_ scare me."

"Ah yes. I see that." Sephiroth studied me avidly. "You and I have something in common then. We've both experienced so much that fear is nothing to us."

"That's the _only_ thing we have in common." I leered at Sephiroth. "Now I'd appreciate it, _Sephiroth_, if you would leave so I can go and eat my breakfast in peace." _What a cocky bastard._ I laughed to myself. _I'll enjoy taking him down._

"But beware, little Sora." Sephiroth leaned in close and whispered. "You might be strong… but those you love are not. You know… the main reason the prosecutors couldn't pin Aeris' murder on me was because they lacked… _forensic_ evidence." And with that, Sephiroth walked off, leaving me pale and shaking.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Namine ran over to me. "What did he say?" I managed to walk completely inside Riku's room. I was right smack in the middle of Riku's carpet. I kind of stood there like a zombie, looking around aimlessly.

"He threatened Kairi." I spoke blankly. "How does he even know about her?" Yes, Sephiroth had threatened her. First, the reference to a weak loved one. (It had to be Kairi, because Lulu sure as hell _wasn't_ weak.) Then talking about murder. And finally, the biggest clue of all. Forensics. The very class that Kairi would begin taking tomorrow. "I _won't_ let him win."

He caught me by surprise. But… would he really stoop so low as to hurt Kairi? She's harmless and she puts up with enough. She should be on her way to winning the Nobel Peace Prize for not putting me out of my misery. Instead… she's on Sephiroth's wanted list. I hated myself at this point. Why did I always cause others pain? Why couldn't I do something right for a change?

I kicked Riku's wall in anger. "Sora." Riku walked over to me, actually looking concerned. "You don't want to mess with my father. It's dangerous."

"I noticed." I snapped at him and proceeded to kick his wall again. Namine grabbed onto my arm. "What? What does everyone want from me?" I didn't even know when I collapsed on the floor in agony, but Namine was right there to hold me. Sephiroth _was_ callous. I gazed up at Riku and stared at his right cheek.

"Shhh… it's okay, Sora." Namine was actually rocking me back and forth. I was kind of in a daze at this point. "Close the door, Riku." She ordered sharply and he had no choice but to honor her request.

"Is he going to be okay?" I heard Riku ask Namine. He must've reached out a hand to touch me, because I heard Namine shout at him. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

I was lost. And I hated that feeling. I had too much to do, too much to do. Riku. Rikku. Riku. Rikku. Riku. Riku. Riku. Namine was still rocking me back and forth. But it wasn't working. I wasn't feeling any better. I needed Lulu.

I remember now. How she was my guardian angel, my redeemer, my light. I remember how her long dark hair would envelop me like a secure cocoon as she held me close. Lulu… Lulu… I never wanted to admit this, but I needed her. Much more than she needed me. She was my stability. And now she was gone. Now I was alone. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was such a fucking basket case. Pathetic!

Namine finally stopped swaying. I guess she knew it wasn't doing any good. Finally. Someone gets the picture. Everything around me is hazy. I wasn't even sure if I was still inside Riku's room. I couldn't even open my mouth or scratch my nose. I was completely immobile.

"Sora…" A soft voice whispered in my ear. "Please, please come back. Sora, I need you. Please, don't leave me…" I could feel someone holding me tight. Someone's head was buried in my chest. Someone's arms were wrapped around my waist. I leaned by head back, so that it was resting against the wall.

_Who was that?_ I felt my body stir and my vision began to come back. I could feel my arms moving and they didn't stop until they enclosed around someone. Who was it? My eyes widened in astonishment.

"Na-Namine." I sputtered, shaking my head in confusion. I looked down at her. She was sobbing on my chest and refused to move. "I… I think I'm okay." Sure, I felt a bit dizzy and I wanted to kill myself. But at least I had all my senses back. I tried to move, but Namine wouldn't let me.

So I decided to sit there a while longer. My clouded blue eyes found Riku's turquoise ones. And I was shocked to find that his were full of concern. "I'm okay now. But she isn't." I said simply, running my fingers through my spiky locks. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Namine _still_ wouldn't let go of me.

"We're going to the Giants Stadium to see the fair and the fireworks. It's in the Meadowlands." Riku managed to say, trying to sound casual.

It was then that my eyes settled on the guitar next to Riku's dresser. It was almost hidden. "Hey, Riku." I called out. "Get that guitar. I plan on singing."

Eyes widened, Riku obeyed, got his guitar, and sat back down. I heard Namine's gasp. "No, Sora, don't!" She finally pulled away from me and I could see her tear-stained cheeks. "You're hurting enough already…"

"And so are you." I shrugged as Riku began strumming a tune. "Alright. Blue and Yellow. You ready?" I figured that if Riku and I had enough in common, he'd know the song. I knew I was right to believe in him when I heard the familiar intro. I knew then… I knew then that I could count on Riku…

**"And it's all in how you mix the two,  
And it starts just where the light exists.  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
And it burns a hole,  
through everyone that feels it.**

**Well your never gonna find it,  
If your looking for it,  
won't come your way, yea  
Well you'll never find it,  
if your looking for it. **

**Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking,  
Rather waste some time with you. **

**And you never would have thought in the end,  
How amazing it feels just to live again,  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
it burns a hole, through everyone that feels it**

**Well you're never gonna find it,  
If your looking for it, won't come your way, yea  
Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it. **

**Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you. **

**Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste some time with you.**

**Time with you... (Time with you… time with you…)  
Waste some time with you -"**

"Sora." Namine stood up. "I'm okay now. Trust me." Personally, I was partially happy and partially annoyed that she interrupted me, because singing was slowly killing me on the inside. But on the other hand, I was getting ready for the sweet ending of the song. Oh well… That's twice I had to sing to comfort this girl. She's going to drive me to a psych ward one day.

"Good playing." I smiled at Riku, but my smile froze on my lips. I realized something. In my insane effort to comfort my sister… I had used Riku's name. I said Riku's name out loud. I called him "Riku". I could feel the bile forming in my stomach. The last thing I remember is feeling the soft carpet against my cheek…

I woke up in my bed. My stomach growled fiercely. Namine was sitting on the edge of my bed, listening to my iPod. Again. I was irritated, but I decided to let this one go. Namine jumped up after seeing me move and ran out of the room. Soon enough, Riku walked in, carrying a TV table and Spiky came in after him holding a plate of food.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted breakfast or lunch." Cloud shrugged as Riku set the TV table before me. "So I gave you both."

"I had an emotional breakdown." I realized, speaking out loud. "Then I impulsively punished myself for singing and using DA's real name." Cloud didn't reply, but kissed my forehead and left the room. What a coward. But at least he can cook. I began shoving food down my throat. Namine turned the TV on.

"Why does it matter?" Riku snapped out. He needed to kick a wall. "Why does my name-" Namine was drooling. Some actor I recognized was on a ship.

"Ok, let's not be stupid here." I wove my fork in the air impatiently. "We both know why your name causes pain. You have my mother's name. She abused me. End of story." _Why is my sister so obsessed with Johnny Depp?_

"I'm _not_ your mother, Sora." Riku knelt down and glared into my eyes. "I'd never do that to you."

"What are you talking about? You already struck me. Seems like you're well on your way to becoming my mother." I glared right back at him. "I hate you. Leave me alone and let me eat."

"You should leave." Namine said absentmindedly, ogling Orlando Bloom dressed as a pirate. Or at least… he was _with_ a pirate. I don't know. "Sora sang twice in one week. Consider yourself lucky he hasn't swallowed anything." Riku glared at me and stalked out of his room, leaving my sister and I alone to ponder the possible boy-boy relationship between Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner.

* * *

**Finito! I do love Pirates of the Caribbean. The next one is coming out in June 7th or July 7th. I keep forgetting the month. Darnit... Oh yes, please review. Pretty please? **

**Next up: Trip to the fair and the fireworks! Can you guess who our surprise visitor is? And just how far is Sephiroth willing to go tointimidate Sora? Muufuufuu... **


	5. Chapter 4: Catastrophe

**Lol wow I haven't update this story in over a year. I was reading over it today and somehow I picked up right where I left off. I'm sorry for not updating! Don't throw anything at me!!! The excerpt of the song used in this chapter is from Down with the Sickness, by Disturbed. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: The language in the song used is graphic. Contains cursing. **

**

* * *

**

**_CHAPTER FOUR:_**

**_CATASTROPHE _**

**_

* * *

_**

Once again, I hate long car rides. Namine finally started using her own iPod and left me in peace. I played games on my cell phone. To the Meadowlands, DA and Spiky proclaimed. Kill me now, I declared. Bleed… I will be there soon, Blade announced. I can't wait to go the fair, Sister dearest exclaimed. We're all hopeless.

So Riku was in the passenger seat, sitting next to Spiky. We've been driving for over an hour now. I've run out of food to eat. Namine was practically hysterical from sheer boredom. People like her need to lay off the stimulants. And me? I was fine. Heck, I was in the need for some entertainment.

I _do_ love fairs and amusement parks and carnivals and all that. Because back when Rikku lived with us, she never let us go, but Lulu always took us whenever she go the chance. And wait… I just admitted to loving something inanimate. I think that morning sickness has progressed to afternoon infection.

But I had no right to criticize Namine for being bored. I was just as bored as her. Everyone knows I can't sit still. Heck, I practically slept for half the day. And I was getting tired of bowling on my flipping cell phone. "Are we there yet??" I finally screamed out, so loud that Namine pressed the pause button on her iPod.

"Sorry, Sora. Almost." Cloud answered me and I groaned loudly in response. "I forgot that you're impatient."

"I forgot that you're unbearable." I rolled my eyes and my head plopped back onto the seat. "DA. Let's play a game." Not that I have any idea why I decided to talk to him. I'm so stupid sometimes…

"If you use my name, I'll consider it." Riku glared back at me.

"Ooh!!! I wanna play!" Namine shouted excitedly. "Ok, ok. I'll choose." I shared an amused look with Riku. "I've got it!! I'll say a word. And whatever letter that words ends with has to be the beginning of the next word. Get it?"

"Nope." Riku smirked at her and turned back around.

I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell do you always choose the same game?!?" I shouted in exasperation. "Hey, Spiky. You wanna play? Anything to pass the time."

"Sure." Cloud smiled slightly. "The order will be… Namine, Sora, and then myself. So that way, I'll be able to understand the game."

"Oh and you can't repeat any words." Namine grinned evilly at Spiky, who simply shook his head. "Are you sure you don't wanna play, Riku?"

"Positive." Riku said tersely. Namine shrugged and I urged her to hurry up and pick a word. He's so irritable, that Riku. It aggravates me, in a good way.

"Ooh! But its much more fun and challenging if we pick a category…" Namine said thoughtfully. "You pick, Spiky!"

"Why not?" Cloud smirked self-assuredly. "The category is… food."

"Ha!!!" I burst out triumphantly. "You both lost. You might as well give up right now." _Of all categories to pick… I will **REIGN** supreme!!!_

"Did you forget that I like to cook?" Cloud had the same look of confidence on his face that I did. We really are alike… OKAY, OKAY. Enough of that.

"Strawberry." Namine said, daring me to top her.

"Yogurt." I sneered back at her. She couldn't win.

"So the next food should start with the letter 'T'." Cloud nodded his head contemplatively. "Tabbouleh."

"Taboo-what?" Namine narrowed her eyes skeptically. "There's no such thing. You lose!!"

"Yes there is." Riku spoke up dryly. "Tabbouleh is a Middle Eastern salad. It ends with 'H'." Heck, I was impressed. With Spiky and DA.

"Fine." Namine sniffed indignantly and winked at me. "Hamburger."

"Raisin." I shrugged indifferently. This was too easy.

"Nacho." Cloud said after deliberating.

"Oatmeal." Namine said immediately.

"Lasagna." I sneered boldly. Nobody could top me. I was Emperor of All Things Edible. I was Ruler of the Rations.

"Avocado." Cloud changed lanes. Was our exit coming up?

"Why do I always get 'O'?!?" Namine shouted crossly. "Umm… Omelet."

"Thanks for making it so easy for me, my loving sister." I smiled happily. "Tangerine." Namine glared daggers at me. Such a shame food isn't her thing.

"Éclair." Cloud smiled pleasantly. "I'm getting hungry from this. We're almost there." Woot Woot! Meadowlands, here we come!!! Cloud's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hey. Yup, we're about ten minutes away… You're at the airport? Okay, see you soon." He hung up the phone. "Go ahead, Namine."

"Ramen." Namine sneered at me. Uh-oh… I might be the first to lose. Namine knows that all words that begin with "N" are my weak spot.

_Aw man… Spiky already used "nacho". I can't use it. I'm finished… I'm doomed…_ I grit my teeth in concentration. _Think, Sora, think. Your reputation as an eater is at stake here! Nanny goat? Would they buy that? I lost… NOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

"Run out of things to say, Sora?" Namine grinned wickedly at me. Geez, she likes winning too much. I blame Lulu. "For once, you have nothing to say." I could hear her evil cackle in the background. She's not as innocent as everyone thinks.

"Oh alright…" I glowered at Namine. "I can't think of-" I broke off as Riku amazed us all by speaking.

"Naseberry." Riku said simply, turning around to look at me. "You could also use Neufchatel. But I'm surprised you didn't choose noodle. That would've been the easiest one." I stared gratefully into his turquoise eyes, until I had to look away. _How is it that he's always able to keep my gaze for so long?_

"Hold it, hold it! He can't help! He's not even playing!!" Namine shouted in agony. "Sora, you cheated!"

"I choose… noodle!" I smirked back at her, but then turned to Riku. "By the way, what are naseberry and Neufchatel? I've never heard of them."

"A naseberry is another word for sapodilla, which is a tropical fruit. Neufchatel is a type of cheese from France." Riku turned his gaze on Namine. "And you never said I _couldn't_ help Sora during your horrid explanation of the game."

"Oh yeah!!!" I did a little dance and then paused. What the heck was I doing? Was I so bored that I had to resort to being… friendly and nice? As if I was a regular fun-loving teenager? Okay, scratch that. Fun loving is **_not_** a part of my vocabulary. It must be heat stroke. "I'm hungry… Are we there YET?"

"Actually, we are." Cloud smiled at us as he drove into the lane farthest right and took the next exit. Namine let out a loud whoop of joy. He drove us towards this huge stadium and I could see the rides high in the air.

"Shish kebob, here I come!!" I shouted cheerfully.

"Shish kebob?" Riku twisted around and raised his eyebrow at me.

"He loves it." Namine and Cloud said simultaneously. After the awkward moment was over, we were in the parking lot. The parking lot was packed with cars and it took us a while to find a spot.

But finally, we were parked and we were walking towards the stadium and the fair next to it. I could see someone bungee jumping high in the air. High enough to wave at people in an airplane. I'd never do that. Some people are stupid.

Cloud paid for all of us, naturally, him being the adult. We walked through the turnstiles and into the fair!! "Wow…" Namine gasped at the first attraction. A man was inside a secured space, along with a male tiger and a female lion. It was a hot day, so they were kind of lying there as the man moved around.

"They're so big…" Namine's eyes were wide as she jumped up and down. She _is_ short for her age. Everyone and their parentals were watching this. I thought it was stupid. The animals were too tired and too hot to do anything.

"What time is it?" I turned to Riku, who was standing behind me. Cloud put Namine on his shoulders so she could see over the adults' heads.

"Ready to leave?" Riku shook his head at me. "It's a little after five. Fireworks don't start until eleven." Namine was finally finished looking at the huge predators and ran over to the rock-climbing.

"It's all a scam." I said to Riku as we followed her. Cloud nodded, obviously agreeing with me. "They put all the rides that cost way too much in the front." Cloud paid the man sitting behind the booth and Namine began to climb.

"Do you even like fairs?" Riku gave me a look.

"I do." I said defensively. "Lulu brings us all the time." _It's the only time I allow myself to have fun… Because I was denied that as a child._ I scowled and turned away from Riku. _Why the hell am I even talking to him? He's the enemy._ I was cross, but even I couldn't keep from laughing as Namine got stuck up there on that rock.

Namine was practically in tears as she fell down. "I was so close…" She sighed and then her eyes lit up. "Lookit, lookit!!!" She pointed to the attraction next to the rock climbing. It was basically bumper cars in the water. So… bumper boats? I don't know. All I know is that it was part of the scam. Another ride that you had to pay a ridiculous price for. "Can we go, Sora? Please, please?"

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll go with her!" I heard a voice behind me and I almost passed out. I whirled around. KAIRI?!? Yeah… it was her. My red haired girlfriend was standing right next to Sephiroth.

"K-Kairi?" I gasped out loud and backed away. Sephiroth smiled knowingly at me. Namine looked confused, happy, and scared at the same time. Cloud and Sephiroth began conversing, but adult conversations are daft anyway. They probably weren't saying anything important.

"Sephiroth called my parents and asked if I could come up here for the rest of the day. He even paid for my airfare." Kairi smiled pleasantly and hugged me tightly. I was kind of standing there like a zombie. "So… Wanna go on that ride, Namine?" Riku gave me an odd look.

"Uh… sure." Namine faltered, stealing a frantic glance at me.

_He must've called her while I was unconscious. How… How could her parents let her go with that monster?_ I clenched my teeth in anger and my hold on Kairi tightened. _And I'll bet they had the loveliest conversation about me on the ride from the airport… He's good. He's really good. But I'm better._

"Listen, listen." Kairi pulled away from me excitedly. "I'll take Namine, alright? I know how much you hate listening to her whining."

"Why?" I frowned. "I know something's wrong when my girlfriend would rather spend time with her boyfriend's little sister than-"

"Oh hush, Sora. Besides, Sephiroth told me that you have much more in common with his son." Kairi turned to the boy in question. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you."

"Riku." Riku noticed how Kairi's eyes widened. "No, it's not a joke. That's my name. Deal with it."

"Oh." Kairi turned to me sorrowfully and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Go on. Have fun with him, okay? And be nice, Sora."

"Nag, nag, nag." I glared at her. But I was relieved to see her all the same. By this time, both Cloud and Sephiroth were looking at us. "Fine, fine. Namine, have fun with _my_ girlfriend."

"You're such a sourpuss." Kairi gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ran to get in line for the aquatic bumper car ride. Namine smiled apologetically at me and dashed after her. I let out a sigh and turned to Riku.

"I smell a set-up." Riku told me simply and examined me for a moment. "Where to?" Sephiroth quickly handed Riku a bunch of money and went back to talking to Cloud.

"Have fun, Sora." Cloud hugged me quickly and gave me a shove. "Go on, now." I shook my head and set off for the ticket booth. Riku paid for both of us and we got stamps on our hands. The stamps meant that we could go on any ride as many times as we wanted to. Which was a very good thing. Unlimited rides.

My bad mood vanished. As long as Cloud was there, Sephiroth couldn't touch Kairi. I ran over to the huge multi-colored slide. "C'mon, Riku!" I shouted before I could stop myself. Riku slowly smiled and sprinted over to me.

"You used my name." Riku said as we waited in line.

"So?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm allowed to be nice."

"Only when Kairi tells you to?" Riku held his hand up for the guy to see. He ran up the steps before I could answer him. I followed him, ready to retort, but he was already seated on the blue slide. I had no choice but to sit on the pink slide. Embarrassing, but I dealt with it.

That slide was exhilarating! I felt like I was skimming on the air. I had the happiest grin on my face as I got up, snatching the brown cloth I had been seated on and dragging it with me. I handed it to the nearest employee and looked for Riku.

"Boo." Someone's hands had covered my eyes and I staggered slightly.

"No fair!!" I shouted and wiggled around. But it was no use; I couldn't see. I growled, lifted my foot, and stomped hard. "Was blind, but now I seeeeee!!!" I sung out joyfully and turned to Riku, who was cursing. "Potty mouth! Potty mouth!"

I don't get how he made me so happy, but he did. And so… Riku and I ran from ride to ride, taking food on the way, of course. It was a night I'd never forget.

* * *

After going inside our last funhouse (repeatedly), Riku and I finally realized that it was pitch black outside. "What time is it?" I asked Riku for the second time that evening. We headed past the scary funhouse (which wasn't scary at all, just really dark) and headed to a ride known as the octopus.

"It's almost ten o'clock." Riku turned to me in surprise. "We certainly spent a lot of time together." You know what the octopus is right? It's that ride with the tiny cars that go in the air and spins around and around.

"Yeah." I nodded back at him. "We never found the shish kebob, though. I wonder where Kairi and Namine are?" The last time we saw them was in the line for the roller coaster and that was an hour ago. I don't know how Namine managed to get Kairi on that; Kairi's afraid of heights.

"We'll find the shish kebob. Keep your pants on." Riku rolled his eyes at me and I playfully punched him in the shoulder. I guess… I guess Riku isn't that bad after all. I guess it wasn't right for me to try and hate him just because of his father's antipathy.

I took a deep breath and began rambling, my eyes gazing at the ground: "I'm sorry about your Dad. I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I know that I probably annoyed, offended, and irritated you… but I just want you to know that I understand what you're going through. And if you ever need someone, I'll-" I hate mumbling…

"Sora." Riku put both his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me." Slowly, I lifted my head and stared up into his eyes. "I'm satisfied with the fact you're trying to accept me. I won't ask too much of you, I promise."

"Thanks." I let out a long breath. Then, to spoil our discomfited moment, my cell phone promptly rang to the song "Feeling This" by Blink182. Shame they broke up. That just goes to show you, nothing is eternal. Or am I wrong?

"Hello?" I pressed my ear to the phone impatiently. I didn't recognize the number. I heard wild party music and shouting in the background. Finally, it was our turn to get on the octopus. I climbed in the seat after Riku and put my safety belt on. "Hello?" I ignored the employee who told me to turn my cell phone off.

"Heeeeeeey, Sora!!! How's my Sky-Baby doing?" I almost dropped the cursed phone. It was Rikku. And she was high. I could tell from her voice. Riku gave me an odd look as a whirring sound was heard.

"Hi." I said stonily, my face turning into an iron mask. Was this some kind of sign? Was I not supposed to befriend Riku? The ride began spinning around slowly. I was in a daze, lost, confused. Why… why must I suffer so?

"Oh man… I miss you and Namine so much… How's Lulu doing? Did you know that she has her own store in Las Vegas? How cool is that?" Rikku laughed giddily. "Oh hey! Don't touch me there… Oh, sorry about that honey. You were just on my mind this morning. Or night… Heck, I don't know what time it is… But this club is **_absolutely_** amazing-" She kept babbling on and on, but I was in another place. I was far, far away where she couldn't hurt me.

The ride was insane now. Sheer gravity prevented me from moving my entire body. I closed my eyes. This was a nightmare, a nightmare.

**

* * *

**

"And when I dream! And when I dream!

And when I dream! And when I dream!"

"**It hurts…" A tiny brunette is lying under an overturned table. Another dark brunette is cleaning dripping blood off his face. **

"No Mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise…"

"**No, p-please!!!" The boy shrieks in terror as a man flings a hammer. The room is filled with laughter and smoke. A blonde is laughing the hardest.**

"No Mommy don't hit me... Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to hit me like that Mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me... Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?"

"**I should sell you for crack. I need something, I need something! What good are you, brat? Useless son!" A blonde with raging green eyes holds her son by the neck. "Why are you so loud?!?" Her son bites at his mother's hand, making the blonde gasp in disbelief and anger. She drops him and kicks him in the side.**

"Why don't you...

Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?"

"**I'll take care of you until Lulu comes back." The brunette holds a tiny, blonde baby in his arms. The closet door is flung open, revealing the blonde beast. "NOOOO!!! Mommy, leave her alone! Please, don't hurt her!!!!!!!!"**

"Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore…"

"**Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me. Lulu will save me…" He mutters repeatedly while hiding in the cupboard in the kitchen. **

**

* * *

**

I was shaking horribly when the ride finally ceased its ghastly spinning. My world was in shambles. I must've lost my cell phone on the ride, because it wasn't in my hand anymore. Perhaps I threw it away during my traumatic recollection.

"Sora, are you okay?" Whoa, someone was talking to me. I slowly looked up into Riku's eyes. He wasn't Rikku; he wasn't evil. He wouldn't hurt me. Right?

I was still inside the little car. I read the sign that was pasted onto the figure in the middle of the octopus. "Beware: Ride sways when getting off." I saw Riku standing outside. He had actually gotten off before me because I was motionless. I gripped the edge as I got out of the car… and it swayed, knocking me to the ground.

"Ow…" I muttered as I got up painfully. My right leg and wrist were stinging. I had a silver stain on my shorts.

"Sora…" Riku grabbed my hands. "Sora, talk to me. Who was that on the phone? Where is your phone?"

I stood there dumbly, looking at Riku. Blood was trailing down my leg and my knee was beginning to hurt. And all of a sudden, I began to laugh. I laughed, even though my leg was burning. I continued laughing, even as Riku led me off the ride. I barely remembered walking towards Cloud, Namine, Kairi, and Sephiroth. They were all waiting near a fun house with mirrors nearby.

"I fell off the ride." I said dizzily and wrestled myself out of Riku's grasp. "And I lost my cell phone."

"What? Why did you even have it out?" Kairi rolled her eyes at me. "You could've hit someone on the head. Who knows where it is…"

"Who called you?" Namine frowned confusedly.

"You'll never guess." I was holding my stomach because I couldn't stop laughing. Then, my eyes filled with tears and I still couldn't stop. "Rikku called. She's in Las Vegas and she's high. But what else is new?" I broke off as I began to choke on my own sobs. "I don't want… that stupid cell phone anymore… I'm glad it's gone…" I sunk to the hard ground and I couldn't stop laughing. "Just like an addict to call at the wrong time. Doesn't surprise me at all…"

I couldn't stop the images from racing around in my brain. I could feel Kairi's arms around me. I knew that Namine was crying at this point. She cries easily. "Sh, Sora. Rikku is in Las Vegas, far away from here." Kairi said soothingly, whispering in my ear. "Riku, can you carry him to one of those tables? Namine, I need you to calm down. You need to stop crying. Sephiroth, get some napkins from that food stand over there. Cloud, buy him something to drink." Everyone stared at her in shock. "What the hell are you all looking at?!?"

I felt Kairi's arms leave me. I whimpered. _No… Don't leave me_… But then… stronger arms encircled me. I was being carried somewhere. I could smell cologne. And it was good. I rested my head against Riku's left shoulder.

Riku placed me on one of the variously stained tables in front of a food stand selling French fries. Riku sat on one side of me and Namine sat on the other. Kairi, she sat right in front of me, on the dirty floor. I looked up at the big dark sky, awed at its darkness. The stars were only tiny fragments of light against the ominous night. It scared me. How big and dark the sky was. What if it swallowed me up?

"Here you go." Cloud rushed back with a big white cup with a red straw sticking out of it. Kairi snatched it out of his hands and looked inside.

"Grape soda. I never knew _you_ could be thoughtful." Kairi narrowed her eyes at Cloud and turned to me. "Sora, look at me." I didn't answer and I continued eyeballing the sky. Who was she to tear me away from my newest fixation? Slap. My mouth dropped open and I stared at her in shock and anger. Then I saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't you **_dare_** let your Mother win, do you hear me?!?" Kairi shrieked out. She looked like she was about to burst any second.

That broke it. That barrier between the living world and me. I took a deep breath and seized the soda from Kairi. I began swallowing rapidly, until I almost choked. "Sora!!!" Namine and Kairi threw themselves at me. I held them both close to me. Cloud smiled shakily at me and Sephiroth… had the most unreadable expression on his face. It made me hate him more. Then… my eyes reached Riku's, which were filled with relief, uncertainty, and sadness.

"Aren't you glad you're not me?" I smiled, winking at him. "Just a day in the life of Sora Strife." _Ugh… I'm not Emily Dickinson. I don't like rhyming…_

* * *

I was walking in between Namine and Riku. Cloud was walking ahead of us. After my episode, Sephiroth had to drive Kairi back to the airport. She had to get somewhat of a decent sleep because of her college course tomorrow. So it was the four of us again. I had a vanilla ice cream with sprinkles on it, Namine had a mix of vanilla and chocolate and Riku had chocolate ice cream.

"Well… despite the fact that you went psycho on us before, we had a relatively good time." Namine spoke up casually, turning her head to look at me.

"Sure we did!" I answered, taking a huge lick of my ice cream, savoring the sweet taste. I loved ice cream. I wasn't really listening to what Namine was saying. To be honest, I didn't really care.

Riku, smirking like he always did, pointed at one of the booths. The booths with those games that are impossible to win. The ones that tantalize and prey upon children with their gigantic, colorful stuffed animals and the neon letters and the obnoxious booth people who have nothing better to do with their time than stand there all day and shout at the people passing by.

Well, the one Riku was looking at was one of those squirting games, the one where you have to aim for the circle in the middle and you race against other people. And if you win, the buzzer or the chime goes off or your number lights up. "That reminds me, Sora. You never won anything." Riku stopped walking.

I never win anything. I have bad luck like that. Well, one time in school I won a jar of Skittles because I almost guessed the right amount of Skittles in it. I don't know how I was able to win out of everyone in our grade, but I did.

The three of us made our way towards the booth. It was almost full of people; there were only four seats left out of twenty-four. This squirting-racing booth was practically full. I guess it was the last race of the night. And when I looked up and saw the prizes, my jaw dropped open.

I pointed up at the gigantic metallic blue penguin. "I want it!!!!" I squealed loudly. "Look how cute it is!!!" But then I realized that even if the Angel of Victory intervened and helped me, I would still lose. The odds were against me. The other players were staring down their targets; deaf to everything else accept that little ding that would declare the beginning of the race.

"How much?" Riku walked over to where the booth man was standing.

"Four dollars a game. We only have a few seats left." The man grinned widely upon seeing me ogling the gigantic penguin. "You want that?"

"Yeah, I want it. Badly!!!" I took a bite off my ice cream cone. "Riku, please win it for me. Please?" Namine burst out laughing so hard, she almost dropped her ice cream. "What are you laughing at????"

Riku wordlessly handed the man four dollars and took his seat. He gripped the bars, his fingers poised over the red buttons. He stared at the tiny circle, his target, his destination. It seemed as though the entire carnival had taken a deep breath. _Ring!_ I began screaming and jumping as the race began. Namine tried to cheer for Riku, but her giggles held her back.

The sound of water spewing out towards their respective marks filled the area. Namine was still laughing and I turned around, looking for Spiky. He was nowhere to be found. The idiot probably still thought we were walking behind him. Hopefully he turns around before he leaves, because then he can't get back in.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ "Our winner is… number seven, this young man over here!" I rapidly turned around and the hugest smile covered my face. The booth guy was pointing right at Riku.

"You did it!" Namine and I shouted in unison. I did a victory dance.

"Pass the penguin." Riku stood up nonchalantly.

The booth man stood on his tiptoes and managed to get the huge penguin off without falling on his face. He handed it to Riku as the other people shuffled off in disappointment. I stuffed the rest of my ice cream cone in my mouth and widened my arms expectantly.

"Yay! Yay!" I quivered in excitement. I couldn't remember being this happy. Riku turned around to give the penguin to me.

"That was nice of your boyfriend, winning that for you." The man smiled kindly. Riku whirled around rapidly, but not before I saw his eyes darken considerably.

"He's **_not_** my boyfriend." Riku said frostily. Namine's eyebrows rose at the tone in his voice. She slowly began backing up; she can't stand when people get mad around her. It bothers her.

"Relax, Riku!" Personally, I didn't care what Riku's preference was. All I wanted was my penguin. So I reached over and nabbed it right from his hands.

"Hey, hey, sorry man." The booth guy raised his hands in defense. Riku continued to stare darkly at the man. He was beginning to freak me out.

"What's wrong with being gay? Sephiroth is." The words slipped out before I could stop myself. I regretted them even more after Riku turned to me with his fist pulled back; ready to knock out half my teeth. Then, as if sent by the Divine Creator Himself, I heard a popping noise in the distance.

We all froze and looked up. Fireworks were going off in the sky, painting the blackness with vivid and various colors. They exploded into all kinds of shapes and pictures, whizzing around like tiny, shrieking birds. I stood there, clutching my penguin to my chest, completely in awe. I had never seen such beautiful firecrackers.

Riku, Namine, and I were rooted to the ground, our heads bent as far back as they could go. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing in the shrill, intensifying noise that always came before the climaxing boom. I opened my eyes, fixating on the detonating colors, watching them soar about.

And then that I thought to myself… _Maybe being here isn't so bad after all._ I quickly peeked at Riku's face, only to see him staring at me. I smiled and squeezed my penguin for emphasis. He nodded his head at me… and the fireworks ended.

**

* * *

**

**Lol that makes me want to go back to the fair. I go with my family every year, it's so much fun! That's it for now. Chapter 5- Sora Gone Wild: Wildwood Edition! Lol wait for it. **


End file.
